The present application relates to helmets and more particularly to helmets for use in sporting events and competitions.
Several types of helmets exist for a variety of sports uses, but many exhibit at least one or more limitations/disadvantages. For example, current football helmets will transfer the impact of a collision to the human brain inside the helmet such that concussions are a frequent result of a head collision. Generally, it is understood that impact is the product of time and force. Although current football helmets provide a barrier between the head and the source of the impact, they do not reduce either the time of contact or the size of the force. Accordingly, there is a need for helmets that are not so limited.